In The End
by Ascended Demon
Summary: When there is a zombie outbreak in Japan, Gin runs into his enemy, Sniper. The two, while they do not trust each other, are forced to stand together if they going to leave the country in hopes of surviving the outbreak. Just how well will they be able to work together as allies? And if they can become friends, will they be able to not only survive, but thrive? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was another silent night in Ohu, Gin had been sleeping peacefully in his room within Gajou, only to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes, yawning as he forced his body to wake up. The Akita stretched before standing up and walking out of his room. As he walked pass some of the other rooms, he realized that he was likely the only one awake, but since he was already awake, he saw no point in trying to go back to sleep. Besides, it wasn't the first time he woke up this early, so he might as well be up and about.

Outside of Gajou, Gin felt a cool breeze before he looked up at the moon. Judging by the spot it was in, it was likely around midnight or almost midnight. That made Gin want to go back to sleep, but he still thought there was no point in going back to sleep since he was already up. The Akita could even begin to feel some energy due to being awake, and it would be harder for him to go back to sleep anyway. Not to mention, he enjoyed the night, the darkness made it easy for the stars to be seen. To him, the night made the world even more beautiful.

Although, it did seem kinda boring to be out alone when there wasn't much for him to do. His friends wouldn't be awake for at least seven more hours, so he didn't have anyone to talk to until then. So what was he going to do tonight? Then, an idea came to him.

"I could go visit Daisuke. He's still saving up for his own place, so I can find him at his parents' house." He said to himself before he began making his way there.

About half an hour later, Gin arrived to Daisuke's parents' house in Tokobu Valley. It was quiet, of course. Daisuke and his parents were likely asleep, but the Akita could still wait until they woke up. So he walked in through the doggie door, only to freeze when he looked inside. The living room was a mess, as if Daisuke and his parents were in some kind of hurry.

His ear perked up when he heard voices coming from the living room, so he went in to see that the TV was on and it was showing the news, and there was a young female news reporter currently standing across the street from a hospital.

 _"We've received reports that the victims afflicted with the infection have been showing signs of increased aggression."_

"Aggression? The hell's going on?" Gin asked himself.

 _"The military has authorized an immediate evacuation to the south of Japan. It is unknown as to what is going on, but the military has advised not to approach the infected, as they are extremely dangerous."_

 _"We need to get everybody out of here now." A soldier said to the reporter before an explosion came from the hospital. Then several people stumbled out of the hospital, all of them on fire, but they didn't seem to be in any pain whatsoever. A soldier aimed his weapon at one of them, ordering them to stop. However, they did not and one of the stumbling people grabbed onto him before biting into his neck._

Gin gasped in horror before the signal cut out. "Zombies?" He remembered when he visited Daisuke a couple years back and they were watching a zombie movie. What that person did to that soldier was something only a zombie could do, and like a zombie, they did not feel pain. "I have to get back to Ohu."

* * *

In Ohu, John and Akame had woken up and saw that Gin wasn't in Gajou, so they had gone outside to look around for their friend. However, they did not find him. Instead, they found Sniper, but something wasn't right with the Doberman. He was panting heavily, so he must've ran a great distance to get here. Not only that, but it seemed like he had been running from someone.

"What are you doing here?" John demanded as the others growled at their enemy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sniper replied. "I didn't come here to fight. I was trying to find a safe place. But now? I realize Japan itself my not be safe. In fact, I'm on my way down south to an airport in Ibaraki. There's one for the military, and it's my best bet."

"Hold on, what are you talking about? What do you mean Japan isn't safe?" Akame asked.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sniper repeated. "Some crazy shit has begun up in Honshu, and it's making its way down here. Trust me, nowhere in Japan is safe."

"Guys!" Gin called out as he arrived. "Guys, we have to get out of -" The Akita paused when he saw his enemy. "Sniper, what are you doing here?"

"He says something's happening, but he won't tell us what." John answered.

Gin's eyes widened and he looked at the Doberman. "Is this about the zombies?"

Sniper's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Wait, zombies? Gin, what are you talking about?" John asked, clearly confused.

"I was in Tokobu Valley to visit Daisuke, but the house was a mess, like they left in a hurry. The news was on, and I saw zombie tear at a soldier's neck!" Gin exclaimed.

"Well, then you know why I have to pass through. Gin, I know we're enemies, but just give me one chance to live. I won't survive if I have to fight my way through your army." Sniper said.

"Well, take us with you. The military has already authorized an evacuation, and I think it's even worse than that."

"Oh, trust me, it's worse than that. I was in the north when I saw some awful carnage, and I was running past a lot of zombies for miles!"

"Then we're going with you. Wherever you're going is probably the only safe place."

"Gin, I'm leaving the country, and we're enemies." Sniper said.

"You honestly care about that when a zombie outbreak is going on?" Gin demanded. "Can't you see there are bigger problems?"

Sniper scoffed. "You're talking to me like that, when I'm the one who witnessed a guy being eaten alive?! This may be a big problem, but I don't know how I feel about leaving the country in a plane with my enemy."

Just then, a screeching sound was heard that made everyone tense up. The sound was completely unnatural, and it was getting closer.

"Oh shit, parasites." Sniper muttered.

"Well, you better decide, Sniper, because we both need to get out of here." Gin said.

The Doberman looked at the Akita, then looked at the direction where the screeching was coming from. Then he sighed in frustration. "Alright, but that doesn't mean I just trust you."

Gin snorted. "Believe me, Sniper. The feeling is neutral."

Then the parasites arrived; they were these unnatural looking canines, and it wasn't long before a majority of the Ohu soldier were attacked, each of them being torn apart.

"Holy shit." John cursed as he stared at the slaughter in shock and horror.

"RUN!" Sniper shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

It had to be around 3:00 AM or so as they small group ran as fast as they could to Ibaraki where Sniper said there was a military base where they could get on a plane and leave. Among the group were Benn, Cross, their three kids, Sniper, Gin, John, Akame, Smith, Kurotora and that was about it. It was just them, and they had to stay together.

During the few hours they had been running, Gin had kept a close eye on his enemy, just in case he tried something. Fortunately, Sniper had no intention of leaving them for dead, so it seemed like they only had to worry about the zombies and those parasite creatures the Doberman had mentioned earlier. Unlike the human zombies, the parasites were much faster, and they seemed even stronger than normal dogs. How Sniper knew what they were, none of them knew, and Gin thought his former enemy would be useful since he seemed to know more about what was going on. Or was that merely a name he had just come up with on his way to Ibaraki?

"Sniper, what else do you know about these zombies?" Gin asked.

The Doberman snorted. "Can't say I know much. Although, I did stumble upon a facility where scientists were conducting experiments on the parasites. None of them knew what they were, they just found them. Whatever those creatures are, they're most certainly smarter than they look. The scientists tested their intellect using simple brain games, and the parasites passed the tests flawlessly. However, they possess other abilities as well."

"Like what?"

"When, we all know that they're much stronger than normal dogs. But when they broke out, I saw their faces open up or something. Like, picture both their jaws splitting through the middle, and their jaws were flexible, like tentacles. Then what looked like tentacles came out, and finally, they closed their jaws around a human's, and I swear, as soon as one pulled away, I saw the tentacle things come out of the human's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. It's like the parasites were feeding on the brain or something. Most bizarre thing I've ever seen. I actually ran out screaming."

John couldn't help but snicker. " _You_ were screaming?"

Sniper glared at him. "You would've screamed if you've seen what I'd seen."

"Guys, he's probably right. I mean, that does sound horrifying." Gin said in his defense.

"Why are you defending him?" Kurotora asked in surprise.

Gin snorted. "Because, I don't doubt that it's true. Honestly, I myself am scared."

'Well, it doesn't matter. We're about to arrive at that base I was telling you all about." Sniper said.

"Where'd you say the planes were going, again?" Gin asked.

"America." Sniper answered. "Before I ran out of the facility, I overheard something about the military sending all of its available to America. The US has already been informed, so they are getting prepared for the outbreak, and it's probably the safest place in the world."

Gin nodded. "Sounds like it."

Sniper nodded. "America's a large country, makes Japan look tiny. But there's a chance that the outbreak could go international, so the military has to hurry before the virus does go over seas."

Gin was about to ask Sniper something when screeching could be heard in the distance. Sniper immediately ran towards it and the group followed him. They all stopped when they saw the military base, which had several runways. The screeching had come from zombies, who were beginning to overrun the base.

"Oh shit." Kurotora cursed.

"It's not the human ones we need to worry about." Sniper stated. "For some reason, they don't go after canines, but the parasites will."

"But go through that?" Cross asked, referring to the massive horde of zombies.

"They won't go for us. And if we get separated, then just get on another plane. They're all heading to the same place, anyway." Sniper said.

Akame nodded. "He's right. If it comes down to it, we'll just have to regroup in America."

"Alright, everyone. Let's make a run for it!" Gin ordered.

With that, the group began running to the runways and through the massive horde of zombies around them. Like Sniper had said, the zombies didn't even seem to notice them as they ran in between them. However, a parasite came and knocked Gin on his side. The Akita looked up as the horrific canine approached, and he rolled away as it attempted to grab him with its paw, which had very long blade like claws.

Gin didn't have a chance to move as it pinned him down, though. He struggled, but its grip was too strong. Just when he thought it was the end for him, Sniper ran over and knocked the parasite off his enemy.

"Get up! We gotta get the hell outta here!" Sniper yelled.

"What about everyone else?" Gin asked.

"They already got on one of the planes. Come on!"

The two looked down the runway to see the last plane about to leave, then they looked to see several more parasites coming towards them. They both began running down the run towards the last plane, which was getting ready to take off. The parasites were fast, already catching up with the two. Sniper and Gin had to push themselves as they heard the snarls and growls from the canine creatures right behind them. Fortunately, they got close enough to the plane in order to jump on board right before the cargo door closed. They looked at each before sighing in relief.

"God, that was..." Sniper let out another sigh. "I still can't believe that happened."

"Are you sure the others got onto one of the other planes?" Gin asked, still concerned about his friends.

Sniper groaned. "Yes, I'm sure. Saw them get on after I told them I'd get you."

"Why'd you save me?" Gin asked, almost whisperingly.

Sniper raised a brow. "What?"

"You hate me. You've always hated me. This was your one chance for me to die, so why didn't you leave me?" Gin asked repeated.

Sniper was silent, and he didn't look at the Akita. "I don't know."

"That's not it." Gin said.

"Look, instincts kicked in, I just couldn't leave you. Even if I did try to kill you in the past." Sniper sighed. "I just... I just couldn't let you die, alright?"

"That's not much of an answer."

"Well, when I figure out why I couldn't help but save you, you'll be the first to know. But right now, let's just get to America, where we'll hopefully be safe."

Gin nodded, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Sniper and Gin were laying within the cargo hold, both of them having fallen asleep a couple hours ago, some time after the plane had taken off. Sniper eventually opened his eyes and let out a yawn, then he tiredly stood up and walked over to Gin, looking down at him. Right at his feet was him, the Akita he had hated for so many years, the one he had wanted to kill for so long. And now that he finally had his chance to kill Gin, he wasn't going to take it. No, he had made up his mind. He wouldn't kill Gin. After all, Gin was all he had for now, and if he still wanted him dead, he would've let the parasite kill him instead.

The Doberman sighed. "It's funny how a crisis can bring people together. Even enemies. He's tried to change me before, and it takes an apocalypse for us to finally get along? Why the hell does the world work that way?" He shook his head, knowing that it was highly unlikely that h'd find the answer to that question and he was about to walk back to his spot when he heard something. Looking down, he saw Gin stirring in his sleep, and he could tell that the Aktia was waking up.

Slowly, Gin opened his eyes before yawning, then he looked up to see the Doberman standing over him. "Sniper? What are you doing? What time is it?"

Sniper shrugged. "Not sure. I think it's almost sunrise, cause of light out the windows. We must've slept for a couple hours."

Gin nodded before standing up. "Are we almost there?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Alright. I guess we should stay awake for it."

Sniper nodded. "Yeah, I guess we should." He walked over to the window before looking out of it. Not too far away, he could see what looked like land, so they were already entering America.

"Sniper?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Would you kill me if you could?"

The Doberman's eyes widened slightly, surprised as he looked over his shoulder towards the Akita. "Why do you ask?"

"We're only working together because of this outbreak, but what if there wasn't an outbreak? Would you still try to kill me?"

"Gin, I already told you that you'll be the first to know if I figure out why I didn't let you die, alright?" Sniper asked in annoyance, trying to avoid the topic.

"No, I want to know. And I feel like you know why you didn't kill me. You're just keeping it to yourself." Gin replied.

Sniper growled. "What do you want me to say? All I know is that a long time ago, I wanted you dead, but I look at you now and I just don't feel that desire anymore. It's just gone!"

"But why? That's what I want to know!" Gin exclaimed.

"Because right now, you're all I have left!" Sniper snapped.

Gin's eyes widened. "What?"

Sniper looked away before hanging his head. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're all I have left. We're enemies, but despite that, I still had you. Our relationship wasn't a good one, but regardless, I still felt something. Back then, not all of me wanted you dead. The part that did was my greed, the part that wanted power. Now? I guess that part of me just sees no point in power when I have to survive, even if it means working with you. So as a result, no part of me desires your death anymore. All that... it's just gone."

Gin wasn't sure what to think right now. He didn't expect his enemy to say this, not any of it. Gin knew Sniper hated him, but he was surprised to hear that a part of him hadn't wanted that.

"So, back then, you didn't want me dead?"

Sniper shook his head, not looking at the Akita. "Not really. I just wanted you out of the way. Killing you just seemed like the only way, because I knew you were too loyal to Ben to ever betray him. And despite our fights, I was always glad that you won or got away. I don't know what I'd do if you died, cause even back then, in a way, I had you. You were all I had then, you're all I have now. And if there's anything I know, it's that I can't lose you." He sighed. "I actually can't believe I said this."

Gin never thought it was possible, but he was actually feeling sympathy for his former enemy. Never did he think that Sniper was like this, not when all he saw was the Doberman's greed. And the Akita wasn't sure if he could blame him for some of the things he's done.

"Is that why you wanted Ohu? So you could have something?"

Slowly, Sniper nodded. "I thought if I had power, I'd have everything I ever wanted."

Gin walked over to him before placing a paw on his shoulder, something that surprised Sniper. Despite all the times Gin had given him another chance, he never thought he'd receive sympathy from him instead of just mercy. A part of him wanted to move away, not sure how to take the comfort, but he didn't. It felt... nice. It was something he had not felt before, but he still wasn't entirely sure how to take it or what to do now.

Instinctively, though, he began moving to the side until his body touched Gin's. This surprised the other, but Gin didn't move away, figuring it might help Sniper. So instead, he let the Doberman lean against him. This was the last thing the two thought they'd do, especially when they were former enemies. And they wouldn't admit to anyone but each other, but they were actually enjoying this moment.

However, it didn't last long as the there was turbulence that made them lose balance, then it seemed like the plane was falling.

"What's going on?" Gin asked.

"I don't know." Sniper replied.

"Wait, what if one of the soldiers were bitten? Zombies usually spread the infection through bites, right?" Gin asked.

Sniper's eyes widened in horror. "We're gonna crash." Looking around frantically, he noticed there was a parachute, so he rushed over to it before taking it off the rack. "Come on, Gin. Open the door."

The Akita looked around before he found and then pressed the button for the door. The Doberman rushed over to him before placing the parachute on his back and putting their front legs through the straps, with Gin beneath him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Gin looked down, clearly nervous, but he nodded. "Yeah."

Together, the two ran before jumping out of the plane. They were high up in the air by probably over 30,000 feet. The two felt a strong wind as they were falling down, waiting to get closer to the ground before pulling the cord. It took some time, but once they felt they were close enough, Sniper yanked on the cord and they were pulled up by the chute. Now, they were safely floating down to the ground.

"If everyone saw us now, what do you think they'd think?" Gin asked.

Sniper shrugged. "If I were them, I'd probably think, "What the hell?"

Gin nodded, then looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the burning buildings. "Sniper."

The Doberman followed the Akita's gaze, and his eyes widened as well. "Holy shit. How the hell did it become international?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well, as soon as we get down, I say we gotta look for a place to hold up."

"But where?"

"Anywhere where we can stay safe from the parasites."

* * *

It took awhile, but the two finally reached the ground and took off the parachute before looking around. The area they landed in seemed clear, so they started moving down the street, and as they walked by, they saw a lot of blood here and there. There were some police cars around the streets, but they were abandoned, and some of them had even crashed. Not only that, but they stumbled upon a couple zombies feeding off of dead people. Of course, the zombies didn't bother them. It was the parasites they had to worry about. Luckily, there didn't seem to be any parasites in the area.

"How does this even happen?" Gin asked.

Sniper shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to keep moving. There might be parasites nearby."

Gin nodded. "You're right. But where exactly do we go from here? I don't see any safe place we could hold up in."

Sniper sighed. "I don't know, Gin. But we'll find something. I'd say it'd be better to go to the forest or something, but California's a very urban place. We're not gonna find any forests here. At least, not in this city."

"Okay, so should we hide in a building?"

"Probably our best option. I'd say one with the strongest walls and doors."

"But what about the others? Where would they be?"

"My guess is somewhere in California. Assuming their plane made it to a base or airport, they may be safe, but I honestly can't say for certain."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Don't ask me that question, Gin. It's making me nervous."

"Alright, let's just get out of this town."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I had originally intended to add more to this chapter. To anyone who enjoys this story, leave a review of what you think.**


End file.
